


Couch Time

by jaimeekate



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimeekate/pseuds/jaimeekate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy one shot of Happy and Toby on the couch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch Time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Allie's prompt "Toby playing with Happy's hair". 
> 
> I do not own Scorpion or characters.

Toby sits on the couch, his feet kicked up on the coffee table and a book on cognitive dissonance in his hand. Happy watches him from her work bench, and from what she can tell he’s pretty intrigued by the reading. His brow is furrowed and his eyes are focusing hard on the page. There’s something enticing about the way he loses himself in books. A strange urge comes over Happy and suddenly she wants to rip the book from his hands, wrap her hands around his neck, and kiss him until he begs for air.

But she has to control herself while they’re in the garage. Instead, she settles for laying down on the couch next to him, resting her head on his lap. He moves the book away from his face when he sees her moving towards him and he breaks into his characteristic toothy grin. She turns to look up at him.

“What are you smiling at?” she tries to keep her face even but she can feel the corners of her own mouth turn up. He shakes his head.

“Nothing…I’m just not used this. I’m not used to you…” he searches for words and shakes his head again, “displaying so much affection in public.” He lets out a laugh as he says it.

She laughs too and turns back to face the garage. “I can stop if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“No, no, I love it.” He strokes her charcoal hair down her back. Happy feels his fingers brush against her ear as he pulls his hand through her loose curls. Happy lets out a content sigh as her eyes drift closed. He feels warm against her and he smells amazing. His touch relaxes her as he keeps a steady rhythm.

“I can’t believe you let me date you.” Toby says after several moments of blissful silence. It seems he’s discarded the book completely and turned his full attention to Happy. He lets his hand continue down her back as he lightly drags his nails over her thin tank top.

“You finally wore me down, Doc.” she mumbles through deep, relaxed breaths as she feels herself dozing off.

“I’m the luckiest guy in the world,” he leans down to whisper in her ear and places a soft kiss on her temple. He pulls her hair in a pool around her neck and drops it over her left shoulder. Happy then feels his hands on her shoulders as he starts kneading his thumbs into her skin. His touch melts Happy to the core and again she feels the need to sit up and wrap herself around him and kiss him into oblivion. She looks around the garage, noticing that it’s empty and pulls herself up.

“I’ll show you just how lucky you are, Numbnuts.” She straddles him and sits across his lap, her arms going behind his head as he leans back into the couch. He’s still grinning at her when she presses her lips to his and drags her tongue across his mouth until he opens to let her in. His hands rest on her hips while her fingers slip through his hair. When finally Happy pulls away, they’re both breathing heavy and red-faced.

“You’re lucky you’re a good kisser.” Happy laughs as she lets her forehead falls to his.

“That’s not luck, that’s pure skill.” Says Toby with a smug look on his face. Happy rolls her eyes as she swings her leg back over him.

“All those years practicing on your pillow really paid off, I guess.” Happy deadpans, but lowers herself down on the couch, leaning in close to him and letting her head fall to his shoulder. He laughs and puts an arm around her.

“I’m never going to get used to this, Happy.” Says Toby.

“What do you mean?”

“We’ve only technically been dating for 2 weeks, so it’s still mind-blowing to me that I get to kiss you and that you sit with me on the couch in the garage and the first thing I see when I open my eyes in the morning is you.”

Happy scoffs. “You're such a sap, Doc.”

“I’m serious, Happy. But the thing is, I don’t think I will ever be used to it. Every time I get to do all those things will feel like the first time because it’s you.” He uses his free hand to push a strand of hair from her face. He’s still smiling at her (he probably never stopped), and he leans in to kiss her. It’s soft and sweet and he can feel Happy turn slightly more into him.

“Whatever,” Happy laughs and reaches up to lace her fingers in his.

The truth is, Happy doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to this kind of euphoria either.


End file.
